


【极东】A-Z

by Jimo_0811



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimo_0811/pseuds/Jimo_0811
Summary: ★非国设★大概会有许多乱七八槽的设定
Relationships: 极东 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【极东】A-Z

**Author's Note:**

> ★非国设  
> ★大概会有许多乱七八槽的设定

【A】April 四月  
四月，是樱花盛开的月。  
本田菊在C国上的大学，HT大学，有一处花园，此时樱花也开得正烂漫。不知道是哪个充满浪漫细胞的学长购置了一台钢琴放在了花园里，总之这处花园里总会充满钢琴声，如果幸运的话，还可以听到各式各样的合奏。  
更幸运的话，还可以在这里，找到自己命中注定的另一半。

本田菊今日来是来赏樱的。  
和他的故国，J国，开的樱花一样好看呢。  
他兜兜转转，便兜到了摆放钢琴的地方。此刻还没有人去弹奏。  
四月……阳光……樱花……  
本田菊翻开钢琴盖，简单的弹了几个音阶，便开始弹奏他所想的曲子：  
《光るなら》（《四月是你的谎言》OP）

果然，弹起这首曲子会吸引来许多同样追番的同学们，有些女生甚至随着音乐悄悄的唱了起来。  
突然的，小提琴加了进来。  
明明是第一次合作，两个人却十分有默契，用现场女生的话来讲，这就是“三次元的有马公生和宫园薰”。  
即使两位都是男生。

一曲终了。  
本田菊将钢琴让给其他人，他想认识一下那位小提琴手。  
“诶诶，那个拉小提琴的，好像是王耀学长啊……”  
“就是王耀！就是那个音乐大佬诶！”  
王耀……这个名字好熟悉……  
就和他那个人一样，给本田菊带来了熟悉感和亲切感。

“王学长……”  
王耀回头看向本田菊，突然愣了一下，然后便脱口而出，“本田菊？”  
难以置信，迟疑。  
“啊……在下确实是叫本田菊，不知王学长是怎么知道的……”  
“没什么，本田同学。请问，我可以叫你……小菊吗？”  
失而复得，欣喜。  
“啊可以的，如果不介意的话……我可以喊你，耀君吗？”

四月，对于王耀与本田菊来说，可能不单单是樱花盛开月那么简单。

【B】Band 乐队  
“小菊，你钢琴弹的很好啊，有参加学校的乐队吗？”  
“有啊，不过耀君的小提琴拉的这么好，怎么在乐队里一直没见到耀君呢？”  
“我主要是搞民乐的，所以平时一直在民乐队。”  
王耀发现本田菊的眼里亮起了一道光，显然是想听听他和民乐的故事。

“真是的……这故事你应该知道才是啊……”  
“嗯？耀君在说什么？”  
“没什么。那我开始讲了啊。”

王耀的“那公Tata”（外公太太），也就是他的曾外祖父，是个酷爱江南丝竹的人。他会的乐器有很多，二胡、笛子、葫芦丝、琵琶……这些乐器他都能演奏的很好。  
王耀的曾外祖父还自己组办了一个江南丝竹乐队，王耀自小就跟在他曾外祖父屁股后面，溜去看排练，这一来二去的，王耀也对那些乐器有所涉足，当然学的最好的就是二胡。

“那公Tata真的是一个很伟大很伟大的人，我在新闻上看到他说没多少年轻人继承江南丝竹的时候，我立马就找他，和他说我来继承江南丝竹。”  
“也是因为那公Tata的缘故，我在学校的民乐队里还找了几个人，自己组了一个江南丝竹队，每年艺术节总会表演节目的。”  
“小菊，有兴趣来看看我的乐队吗？”

本田菊还沉浸在王耀讲述的故事中，突然被问道一时竟愣住了，不过他很快就反应了过来。  
“当然，还要麻烦耀君了。”  
“麻烦什么呀，我带你去参观乐队不是一件超级简单的事吗？”  
“あの（那个）……如果可以的话，在下可以去拜访一下耀君的曾外祖父吗？我很想了解一下江南丝竹对世界。”  
“……他老人家几年前就去世了。”

“ごめんなさい（抱歉）……对不起……”  
“没事，不怪你。”

因为，我讲的故事中，早就没有“本田菊”了。

【C】Cat 猫  
“猫咪……”  
“最可爱了啊！！！”

至少，在本田菊和王耀的心中，是这样的。

周末的时候，王耀邀请本田菊去他家，美名其曰说是“让你领略中华美食”，实则就是吃，然后撸猫。  
本田菊见着王耀家那只猫的场景说来有些搞笑。那只猫一开始像个小偷一样，压低了身体溜到桌子下面，王耀见状，便丢给本田菊一包小鱼干。  
本田菊刚把小鱼干的包装撕开一个小角，就看到那小家伙屁颠屁颠的跑来，大大的眼睛里充满了“想吃鱼”，都快要溢出来了。  
王耀：“滚滚你能不能有点骨气？！”（棒读）

“噗……耀君……滚滚君真是太可爱了呢！”  
才一包小鱼干的功夫，本田菊就和滚滚打好了关系，现在滚滚正趴在本田菊身上，开心的打起来呼噜。  
“话说耀君为什么要给他取名为滚滚啊？”  
“嗯？因为熊猫的小名就是滚滚啊，我想着我养的猫一定也能和滚滚一样可爱，于是就这么叫了啊。”  
耀君，这么看起来你呢耶很可爱呢。  
不过这话本田菊可没敢说。

晚饭是王耀做的，最简单不过的家常菜。  
但是很温馨。  
“啊对了，我还有几个弟弟妹妹，有时候回来我家，你应该要和他们认识认识，小菊。”  
“诶……没关系吗？”  
“相信我，他们一定很乐意看到你的(●✿∀✿●)。”  
“嗯。”

当然啦，猫咪也不是一直都很萌的。  
比如说，他咬起人来的时候。  
本田菊看着原本乖乖的滚滚突然暴起，两只爪子死死抓住王耀的袖子管，然后直接上嘴——咬人。  
当王耀用恐吓、摇晃手臂、拍猫头等多种方法摆脱掉滚滚后，手上已经留下一排红红的牙印。

再比如说，解决完生理问题后。  
本田菊至今无法忘记那“美 妙 绝 伦”的味道。

那天，王耀如此说到，“养一只猫，超幸福的呢！”（棒读）

【D】Darkness 黑暗  
王耀知道了本田菊是有轻微的幽闭恐惧症的。  
王耀倒是喜欢在全黑的环境下睡觉，不过本田菊毕竟是作为自己的客人，而且稍稍有一点小光亮也不至于到睡不着的程度。

“这个小夜灯……好可爱。”  
王耀将熊猫小夜灯放在本田菊的床边，点亮，然后爬上自己的床——王耀房间里备的床是上下铺的，他说从小就是这样，他一直睡上铺。

本田菊没有多问，有了这个熊猫小夜灯，他觉得异常的安心。很快就伴着那一点点的淡橙色光亮进入了梦乡。  
王耀却迟迟没有入睡。

他原本是有个弟弟的。  
他的弟弟比他小两岁，是个J国人。  
他的弟弟是被领养在他家的。  
第一次带他回家，就是在黑暗中。  
他的弟弟就睡在下铺。  
他的弟弟也怕黑，睡觉总喜欢开着一盏小夜灯。  
他在弟弟7岁生日那天，送了他一盏熊猫小夜灯。  
他的弟弟很喜欢。

但他的弟弟，在他15岁那年，不见了。  
是在黑暗中找到的他，也是在黑暗中失去的他。

他的弟弟，叫本田菊。  
而现在这个躺在下铺的本田菊，有着和他的弟弟  
一样的容貌，一样的名字。  
今年他大三，这个本田菊大一。

“王耀你在想什么呢……当时的那张死亡证明书，你忘了吗……”  
王耀是在胡思乱想中睡着的。  
他自然没有听到本田菊的梦话。

“nini……”  
“你在哪里……”  
“どこにいますか？（在哪里？）……”  
“……”

【E】Empty 空的  
本田菊将自己每一年的记忆比喻成一个小瓶子。  
如果说1～5岁的瓶子是混沌的、模糊的，15～18岁是多姿多彩的、清晰明了的，那么5～15岁的瓶子——  
就是空的。一丝杂质都没有的，完完全全的空。

本田菊的记忆是从15岁开始的。  
起始点是一张病床，充斥着消毒水的味道。  
然后他开始回想之前的内容，除了必备的生活技能，他什么都不记得了。  
就像瓶子里原来装满了糖果，但糖果被人拿光了。

在J国待了3年后，他决定去C国。  
潜意识告诉他，在C国他能找回他的“糖果”。  
他的空白瓶子里丢失的糖果。

一开始的确是一无所获。  
直到在HT大学，遇见了王耀之后。

他找到的第一颗糖，便是那盏熊猫小夜灯。  
夜晚、淡橙色光亮、上下铺的床……  
好像有谁，在他的空瓶子里，轻轻的铺了一层糖。

本田菊是怕黑的。  
所以，有人给他送了一盏小夜灯，熊猫型的。  
“为什么不是……猫咪呢？”  
嘴上这么说，可心里却是很喜欢的。

但是，想不起更多了。  
“小菊——吃早饭了——”  
“啊好，我马上来！”  
但是，有耀君在，就会很安心。  
就像熊猫小夜灯一样，淡淡的，很安心。  
相信，有喜欢的耀君在，空白的瓶子总有一天会充满糖果的。

王耀看着眼前的本田菊。  
他愈发肯定，眼前这个本田菊，就是以前那个本田菊。  
可是为什么，他却什么都不记得了。  
就像是，完全空白。  
而且，那张死亡证明书，还静静地躺在他的抽屉里。

“耀君？”  
“……啊我在，怎么了小菊？”  
“唔……没什么，就是觉得有耀君在会很安心。”  
“哈，是吗？”  
“嗯，谢谢耀君这两天的款待……”  
“咦，小菊你是不是脸红了啊？”  
“欸欸？！绝对没有！”  
“绝对有的！我拍照给你看！”  
……

本田菊觉得，自己的空瓶子总有一天会变满的。  
王耀觉得，自己的生活将不再是空白了的。

【F】Flower 花  
王耀看了看日历。  
“明天就是清明了啊……”

“咳咳——!”  
王耀看了看掌心中的东西：染血的樱花瓣。  
又来了……

“耀君？是感冒了吗？没事吧？”  
“啊，没事，已经习惯了……”  
本田菊担忧的朝王耀掌心里看了看，然后便看到了那几片染血的樱花瓣。  
这难道是……

“花吐症？”  
王耀将花瓣丢到湿垃圾桶，苦笑了一下，“没事，反正已经习惯了……”  
“花吐症，从字面上理解症状是吐花，会患上花吐症的原因是因为……爱一个人而不得。”  
“唯一解决的办法，就是与心爱的人亲吻。”  
“耀君，是有什么爱的人吗？”

本田菊突然将脸凑近，一本正经的说，  
“耀君，如果可以的话，在下可以帮耀君哦。”  
王耀突然想逗逗眼前的人。  
“帮？怎么帮，难不成……”他突然往前又凑了凑，“和你亲吻吗？”  
本田菊吓得跳开了，脸上瞬间染上了红晕，过了好久才反应过来。

“耀君！您在开什么玩笑啊！！！”  
“噗╮(￣▽￣)╭”王耀表示计谋得逞，开森。

本田菊其实是有点喜欢王耀的。  
但他怎么也想不到王耀会这么……这么……这么说啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

就当本田菊内心爆炸是，王耀的内心其实也炸了。  
他前面，都干了些什么啊(●—●)……  
撩妹？不对，是撩汉。  
好像还是有点不对劲……

不过，本田菊他说，花吐症是因为爱一个人而不得。  
可是他爱的人，可能早已经把他忘记了吧。

“小菊，既然我得了花吐症的事情你知道了，那……我来猜猜你的？”  
“你，是不是……”

“失忆了？”

【G】Graveyard 墓地  
今日清明，雨很大。  
本田菊陪着王耀去扫墓，去见见那位“没见过面”的老爷子。

王耀将一支录音笔放在墓碑前面，设置成播放模式后调轻了音量。  
“那公Tata，格斯阿拉自噶宜奏额，be侬听听。（曾外祖父，这是我们自己演奏的，给您听听。）”  
本田菊蹲下来放上一束樱花，听到录音笔里传来  
一段音乐，很是好听。

过了几天，王耀带着本田菊来到一加甜品店。他买了一份樱花饼给本田菊。  
“这是你最喜欢吃的樱花饼，对吧？”  
“嗯……”本田菊一时有些尴尬，于是赶快岔开了话题，“说起来，前几天给您曾外祖父带去的音乐，是……江南丝竹吧？”  
“啊，是的，就是我上次和你说的，我组的那个乐队。”  
王耀说着说着，突然就不说了，就是看着本田菊憋笑。趁本田菊还没反应过来，他抽出一张纸巾，擦掉了本田菊嘴边的饼屑。  
“就算实在美食面前，也要注意形象啊！”

本田菊很庆幸有人给王耀打了个电话。  
啊啊，在耀君面前露出如此孩子气的一面，好感度会降低的吧……

而另一边的王耀。  
“喂？”  
“是我啊大哥！我到你家了，我的板子在哪？”  
“晓梅你一上来就提这个，也不关心关心我？啊？”  
“哟，什么时候我们的王耀大哥哥需要我来关心啦？”  
*“切，老地方自己去找。”  
“咋说嘛真是的……唉？那个小夜灯？不是……他的吗？”  
“对啊，就是小菊的。”  
“……大哥你终于是释怀了吗？”

“和你说件事。”  
“本田菊没死，他现在就在我身边。”

挂断电话后，王耀带着本田菊回家。  
路上，本田菊率先开口道，“耀君，这些天……一直都是听您讲故事，耀君愿不愿意，听一听在下的故事呢？”

“愿闻其详。”

【H】Hospital 医院  
“我，的确是有失忆症。”  
“不过我个人认为，这个失忆症没有一般的那么简单。”  
“因为，我只失去了5至15岁的记忆，但是其他的，比如生活常识、语言什么的，我全都记得很清楚。”  
“唯有那段时间里发生的事，我不记得。”

本田菊说，他记忆恢复的时间点，是在一场车祸后。  
当然他不记得这场车祸，他是靠身上的伤推出来，他经历了一场十分严重的车祸。  
自那以后，无论怎么回想，他就是无法想起来更多的事。

“巧了。”  
王耀停了下来。  
“我也有个弟弟。”  
“他是在五岁那年，被我捡到的。”  
“我带他回去，后来，我们一直生活在一起。”  
“直到我弟弟他15岁那年，他的亲生父母找到了他。”  
“他回去了，然后……”  
王耀停顿了一下，撑起了伞，缓缓的说到，  
“在路上，出了车祸。”

下雨了。  
和那天一样，先是下着小雨，后来越下越大。  
就像是，炸开了一样。  
“然后，我就收到了一份死亡证明书。”  
“是他的父母给我的。”  
“可笑的是，我连他最后一面都没有见到。”

“耀君……可以冒昧的问一下，您的弟弟叫什么名字吗？”  
本田菊，和你的名字一样，和你的相貌一样，和你的习惯一样。  
除了，记忆不一样。

“本田菊。”  
“嗯？怎么了耀君？”  
“我的意思是说，我弟弟，叫本田菊。”

“那么，也真是巧了。”  
本田菊从口袋中掏出一块怀表，上面刻着一个“W”。  
他打开怀表，将里面的照片展示给王耀看。

“这上面的一个人是我。所以我推测，照片的另一个人就是送我这块怀表的人。”  
“那个人，应该姓王，叫王耀。”

本田菊出车祸的那天，手上紧紧攥着一块刻着“W”的怀表。  
只可惜，本田菊目前对这块怀表的记忆，仅仅是在医院里，每天都紧紧的攥着他。

【I】I 我  
“诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶——？？！！！”  
林晓梅炸了。  
真真实实的炸了。  
试想一下，一个在你心里已经“死掉”了的人突然活蹦乱跳的出现在你面前……  
“这是。”  
“诈尸了吗啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——？？！！！”

王耀花了好长时间才让林晓梅冷静下来，又花了好长时间才让林晓梅搞清楚情况。  
“emmm……”林晓梅跑到王耀房间里，十分精准的拉开了某个抽屉，从中拿出一张纸，递给本田菊。  
最上面赫然写着几个大字：死亡证明书。

本田菊将纸收了起来，叹了口气，道，“所以啊，我身上还有好多好多谜团没有解开呢。”  
“比如，为什么我是在C国出的车祸，但我是在J国的医院醒来并接受治疗的。”  
“比如，为什么我失去了记忆。”  
“再比如，为什么我明明活着，但耀君和晓梅酱却收到了我的‘死亡证明书’。”

“这样的我，还是‘我’吗……？”

“当然啦！”  
林晓梅不知从哪里拿出一个空瓶子和一打叠小星星的纸。  
她将这两样东西放在本田菊面前说：“你看‘我’这个字啊，上头有一‘丿’，下面是一个‘找’字。”  
“这一‘丿’现在就代表你的记忆，不过跑丢了。”  
“所以啊，现在要去‘找’到这一‘丿’，这样才能组成一个完整的，‘我’。”

本田菊听着听着愣住了。  
好像确实是这么一回事啊……等等怎么有点耳熟？  
一旁的王耀却早已憋不住笑了出来，“喂晓梅，你这是拿网络上的土味情话来安慰小菊，好意思？”  
“当然好意思！这叫什么……中国汉字文化博大精深！！！”  
“呵呵，明天周一要上学的，你作业写好了吗？”  
“唔……！明天你们出去玩了不起啊！！！”  
林晓梅最终还是骂骂咧咧地去写作业了。

“一……二……三……四……五。”  
本田菊将五个小星星放入心愿瓶中。  
从今天开始，去寻找记忆，去寻找完整的“我”吧！

【J】Journey 旅行  
“踏青周”是HT大学的一大特色周。  
在清明节之后，HT大学会专门给出一周的时间让学生们出去踏青，地点是自选的，而且不用叫游记。  
总而言之，就是继续放一周的假。

王耀带着本田菊回老宅逛逛。  
“以往的暑假都是在老宅过的，趁这个机会回老宅看看，不知道能不能唤醒你的记忆。”  
正谈话间，有两个少年从老宅里走了出来。本田菊看了看，这两个少年与王耀长的很像。大概是兄弟吧。  
“大哥？今儿怎么在这呢？咦，您身后这位是……！！！”  
啊，预料到了，一定是这样的反应。

#我该如何打破“历史总是如此相似”的轮回，在线等，急！#  
好不容易解释完之后，便又互相认识了一下对方。那两个少年果然是王耀的弟弟，王嘉龙与王濠镜，今天来到老宅是因为学校的社会实践课。  
不过王耀将本田菊托付给王嘉龙和王濠镜之后就匆匆跑了出去，也没说到底去干什么了。  
留下本田菊一脸懵逼的杵在原地。

“好了别愣着了，大哥他肯定有自己的打算，现在去你的房间里逛逛吧！”  
“啊……好的。”  
本田菊来到“自己”的房间时着实惊了一下。  
房间内所有的布局，几乎和他在J国家里的布局一模一样，而在J国的房间是由他亲手布置的。  
看来潜意识里，还是不忘这里啊……

“嘉龙、濠镜，你们……”本田菊回头看了看，哪还有什么人影，早就不知道溜到哪里去了。  
……要有事的话就先走吧。  
本田菊决定自己找点东西，比如相册。  
“如果没记错的话……啊，果然。”  
本田菊翻出来一本相册，里面的每张照片都是关于他和这座老宅的景、事、人。这就是小时候的自己吗，肉嘟嘟的还挺可爱的……

嗯，好像飞进来了什么东西，好像是……蝴蝶？  
“チョウ（蝴蝶）……”本田菊放下相册，慢慢的靠近那只蝴蝶。刚刚在翻阅相册时，有看到小时候的他和小时候的王耀去追蝴蝶的场景。  
“哈！！！本田菊！”  
背上突然收到了一击，虽然力度控制的很好，但加上这一身叫唤，本田菊顿时震了一下。  
“耀君……这种无聊的把戏，十多年了还没玩腻吗？小时候您就一直……！”  
好像有什么，悄悄的出现了。

门口探出两个脑袋，还说了一句“大哥，我就说这法子有用吧！”  
这话令王耀气笑了起来，赶忙将俩小伙子赶走，叫他们回学校报告去了。

“呐，耀君。”  
本田菊牵起王耀的手，盯着王耀的眼睛说道，  
“瓶子里，又多了几颗命名为‘王家老宅’的星星了。”  
“旅行，很快乐。”

【K】Kiss 吻  
两个人就这样盯着对方，眼神澄澈而坚定。  
“你喜欢就好，能帮到你那是再好不过了。”  
王耀先开了口，拉着本田菊的手，“要去后院的花园逛逛吗，我堂妹春燕一家将老宅打理的很好，花园的花正开的……唔！！！”  
王耀一下子愣住了，他不知道该如何做下一步。此时王耀的脑子里闪过了“我是谁我在我我要做什么”的三连问号。

因为本田菊，突然的吻了他。  
虽然就像蜻蜓点水般，这个吻很轻很轻，但从本质上来说确实是亲了。  
王耀差点就给本田菊表演一下什么叫做，炸了。

“耀君，接下来的话请一定要听清楚。”  
“嗯嗯……我……听着呢……”  
“我最近想了很多，直到现在我才终于想明白，本田菊是喜欢王耀的。”  
“……？！”  
“不论是以前那个拥有记忆的但稚嫩的本田菊，还是现在这个失去记忆的但成熟的本田菊，至始至终爱的都是一个人。”  
“那个人就是你，耀君。”

“耀，我喜欢你。”

王耀的时间停滞了几秒，随即露出了一个灿烂的笑，然后主动凑了上去，吻住了本田菊。  
和前一个吻不同的是，这一个吻格外的深，格外的长情。  
好像王耀和本田菊，都要融进这个吻里。  
是的，王耀是爱着本田菊的。  
从与本田菊生活在一起开始，他与本田菊之间的缘分就再也剪不断了。

「花吐症，从字面上理解症状是吐花，会患上花吐症的原因是因为爱一个人而不得。」  
王耀曾一度以为自己爱着的本田菊死了，因此爱而不得，患上了花吐症。  
「唯一解决的办法，就是与心爱的人亲吻。」  
如今，本田菊回来了，而他，也喜欢着王耀。  
「当一起吐出一朵花时，花吐症也就痊愈了。」

那天在王家老宅，在王耀与本田菊亲吻后一同吐出的樱花，是他们俩这辈子见过的最美的花。  
因为，那是命名为“爱与喜欢”的花啊。

“那么……”  
“从今天起……”  
两个人同时笑了起来，似乎用这样的方法就能抵消害羞似的。  
“菊……”“耀……”

“从今天起，你就是我的男朋友了！”

【L】Letter 信  
“这样啊……那么就祝99喽！”  
“什么嘛……本来还想看到晓梅你一脸惊讶的样子……”王耀一脸失望地看向林晓梅，发现她正拿着板子在那划拉着，脸上露出来……姨母笑。  
“晓梅，你，不会又在想什么工口的事情了吧……”  
“去去去！”林晓梅朝王耀挥了挥手，便带着板子回到了自己的房间。

“妈呀，这两人总算是成了……”  
此时的林晓梅正一脸“我的cp是真的”的表情，以王耀和本田菊为原型疯狂摸鱼，接着就登录账号，发表文章与图片。  
照例过了一天再去看评论，无非是“祝99”“羡慕有这样的哥哥”诸如此类的评论。林晓梅选了几条回复，又刷了刷，突然看到了一条评论∶  
“首先，祝99！希望J同学赶快回忆起来！不过在湾老师的文中提到，J同学失忆后是待在J国吧，就算潜意识里要找C同学，为什么直接锁定是在C国、是在HT大学呢？会不会在J同学失忆前，留下过什么约定或暗示，让他失去记忆后还能顺着这个线索找到C同学呢？”  
会不会留下过什么约定或暗示……

林晓梅问王耀要来了他们家仓库的钥匙，走进属于本田菊的空间。  
几个箱子摆放的整整齐齐，找起来应该会很方便吧……  
才怪。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！我为什么要来找什么约定或暗示啊，真是的（〇_ｏ）。”林晓梅将箱子理好放了回去。  
在放最后一个箱子时，林晓梅突然踢到了旁边的一个瓶子，位置放的极不起眼，如果不是不小心踢到了它，林晓梅怕是也不会注意到。  
“这个瓶子里……好像有什么东西……”抽出来砍，是一张信纸，上面写了什么东西。  
“我看看……是本田哥哥的字啊……”

但是，看完整封信的林晓梅，整个人都不好了。  
这，就是所谓的，约定或暗示吗？

【M】Memory 记忆  
另一边。  
王耀与本田菊将各自的疑点提了出来。  
当时的那场车祸是连环车祸，在本田菊之前就有几人同样收到了牵连，确实是意外没错，严重的事故使本田菊失去记忆也不是没可能，但为什么偏偏是失去5～15岁的记忆？而且在这段时间里，那些与王耀无关的小事都渐渐记起来了，可是与王耀相关的事，却需要一个特定的契机才能回想起来，所以为什么偏偏是王耀？  
当时到底发生了什么？

“まるかいて地球，まるかいて地球，まるかいて地球，日/本と申します……（马路开的鸡q污）”  
本田菊的手机突然响了起来，他向王耀打了声招呼，起身去接电话。  
“もしもし（喂）？”

通话内容是什么？  
本田菊的脸色怎么会突然严肃起来？  
好在意啊……

“耀君？”  
没反应。  
“耀君？”  
还是没反应。  
“耀君？耀君？耀君？”  
……耀君不会坏掉了吧？

“耀——君——”  
“哎呀我的妈呀！!@#$%^&*……啊是小菊啊，刚那通电话，没什么吧……”  
果然。  
耀君你不要一沉思就把耳朵关起来啊这样子会很吓人的好不好,,Ծ^Ծ,,。

“电话那头的人没什么，通话内容才是重点。”  
本田菊将通话内容大致讲了讲，接着王耀从中抓了几个关键词。  
重伤，试药，重要的人，记忆。  
连起来的话，就可以大概的解释一下了。

本田菊因车祸重伤，当时只有一种药可以快速有效的进行治疗，但仍处于实验阶段（即使已经是收尾阶段）且只在J国有，于是本田菊回J国接受治疗，并以一张死亡证明书来断绝与C国的关系。那个药的确很有效，但有一个副作用：以记忆为代价，抽取自己记忆中最重要的人。

“菊……”  
“耀君，别怕。”本田菊环住王耀的脖子，轻轻落下一吻，“我现在不是好好的出现在你面前了吗？”  
“呐，耀君？”

【N】Natural 自然的  
假期过去了，改回归平时的状态了。  
在HT大学里，本田菊和王耀如同平时一样，该学习的学习，该去乐队排练的排练，该撒狗粮的撒狗粮……  
咳咳，总之一切正常发展。  
本田菊的记忆也在逐步逐步的恢复。

周五下午，照例因是乐队的排练时间，本田菊却溜进了民乐教室，按照排课时间，现在大乐队已经结束，该是江南丝竹队的排练了。  
当王耀从琴盒里拿出二胡后，他突然感到周围的空气有些不对劲，仿佛……  
升起了一些粉红的泡泡？  
队里有个小姑娘却已经憋不住了，悄悄挪到王耀身边，一脸姨母笑的说道：“老王，看看门口啊。”  
门口？门口有什么好看的。

啊，有个小脑袋探出来了，挂着一副纯真无害的表情——不是他家本田菊还能是谁？！  
他招呼本田菊进来，了解到今天他们乐队老师请假了，于是得空来这里玩玩。  
于是乎，教室里的人开始起哄了。  
“本田，难得来一次乐队，来玩玩吧？乐器随你挑！”  
“没关系吗？”  
“没关系！你和老王关系近，就玩他的二胡吧！”  
“耀君……？”  
“没事。我教你便是。”  
“呦呦呦～看这狗粮∪･ω･∪话说本田你需不需要五线谱？”  
“没事的，我看的懂简谱。”

一番折腾下来，本田菊照王耀的教导上手了二胡。  
一开始确实像锯木头一般，不过很快便顺手了，来出来的音没有那么涩了。  
谱子是简谱，印着的曲谱是《紫竹调》。奇怪，为什么总觉得那么熟悉？而且看简谱的时候也没有将此转换成五线谱的潜意识，难道小时候学的是简谱吗？

王耀的小伙伴们惊了。  
本田菊，对二胡的熟悉程度，不亚于王耀本人。  
更可怕的是，本田菊他才刚上手吧？！  
这拉的也太自然了吧……

“本田，你这也太厉害了吧……”  
欸？难道说自己刚才……  
“我来解释一下。”王耀帮本田菊“园”了一下，“小时候他和我在我曾外祖父那学过，后来回J国了就没练了，这么多年没练过还不允许人家生疏啦，但肌肉记忆还是有的。是吧，小菊？”  
“啊……是的，耀君。”

“好了，闹也闹够了吧，现在开始排练！”  
“好嘞，老王！”

【O】Ordinary 普通的  
“唔……你来我们家有几天了，不想爸爸妈妈吗？”  
“……”  
“回答我呀！难道你是哑巴吗？”  
“……ni……ni”  
“？你在说什么？”  
“にに（nini）……あに（哥哥）……”

这是小时候的王耀与小时候的本田菊进行的第一次对话。  
“原来是这样……你有名字吗？（J国语）”  
“……本田菊。（J国语）”  
“好美丽的名字！balabala……（J国语）”  
至于小时候的王耀为什么会说J国语？  
那是因为觉得J国动漫很酷炫，就去学了J国语呗。  
后来王耀带着本田菊渐渐学起了C国语。

王耀和本田菊不一样。  
王耀性子属于很开朗有时还有点跳的那种，而本田菊这是属于比较拘束礼仪方面做的很足的那种。  
但两个孩子玩的好，性子又可以互补，王父王母本就喜欢小孩，本田菊就这么住下了。  
当然也没忘了帮本田菊寻找他的生父生母。

那是很普通的一天。  
王耀提出要带本田菊去他曾外祖父那里看排练。  
“菊，那公Tata今天有江南丝竹排练，你去不去？”  
“那……公Tata？”  
“就是曾外祖父啦，上海话的曾外祖父。所以你到底去不去啊？”  
“……去。”

两个小人儿手牵着手来到江南丝竹排练厅。  
本田菊当时就被迷住了。  
“我……我也想学二胡！”  
“诶——？！那正好！我也想学，我们一起去那公Tata那里学吧！”

于是两个小人儿就学起来二胡。  
后来还去学了什么小提琴、钢琴，但最喜欢的还是和那公Tata呆在一块拿着二胡的时光，和在排练厅里每个人脸上流露的那股子热爱。  
很普通，但也很美好。

“本田，呆呆的想什么美好的事情呢？”  
“没什么，就是……”本田菊看向王耀，“江南丝竹，真的很普通却又很美好。”

就像当年一样。  
现下不过是想起了一些普通又不普通的回忆罢了。

【P】Present 礼物  
一学期过的很快，眼看着暑假就要到了。  
本田菊早已买好回J国的机票，过几天就回国去和他的父亲母亲一起度过暑假。  
王耀将本田菊送去机场时告诉他，会送他一个特殊的礼物。

“特殊的礼物……会是什么呢？”  
“菊？何をしていますか？もうすぐ時間です！（菊？你在干什么？时间快到了！）”  
“すぐできます！（马上就好！）”  
是了，这次回J国，他还顺便有一个工作——去别的孩子家，上钢琴课。  
本田菊和孩子们相处的不错，一是他本身功底过关，二是他和孩子们的相处模式令孩子们很喜欢。  
估计是和王耀待久了吧，行事风格倒是越来越像了。

“おいしいです（很好吃）……”  
是上户人家那位妈妈做的饼干，刚刚烘焙出来，很香也很好吃。  
算是上了一天的课的小小慰籍吧。  
但怎么说呢……总觉得没有耀君做的好吃呢。  
大抵是因为，缺少了名为“爱”的添加剂吧。

回到家。  
“ただいま（我回来了）！”  
没有回应。  
爸爸妈妈是出门了吗，可能是去采购晚饭什么的吧。  
真的真的好想念耀君啊……虽然每天有视频通话，但摸不到真人揉不到脸终究是……残念啊！

说起来今天还没给耀君打过视频通话……边上楼边打吧。  
结果一不小心摁成了语音通话。  
刚想掐掉，电话那头便接了，“小菊？”  
“耀君……在下这就换成视频……”  
“没事的，都一样。”  
都一样？平时的话，耀君那里早就掐掉重播了吧……  
“小菊，还在听吗？”  
“啊在的……”  
“走到自己房间里，把窗户打开，朝下看。”

把窗户打开，朝下看？  
“小菊。”  
好像，有两个耀君的声音，重合了。  
“我在这。”  
好像，耀君就在楼下。  
“这个特殊的礼物，喜欢吗？”  
好像，是真的。

“……”  
“小菊？”  
“……”  
“不欢迎欢迎我吗？”  
“……”

“耀君，欢迎你来J国。”  
“还有，我很喜欢，谢谢。”

【Q】Question 疑问  
“所以耀君，这一切都是你谋划好了的？说什么特殊的礼物，送一个活人过来也是蛮特殊的。”  
“其实吧，原本是想着‘偶遇’你的，但是晓梅说让我快点到你那边……你也知道的，她要闹起来耳根子就别想清净了。”  
“……在一点都不敢动哦，一、点、都、不、哦！”  
“你的内心早就出卖你了。你脸红了。”

就这样闹到了本田的父母回来。  
“菊？お客さんがいますか？（有客人吗？）”  
本田菊将王耀带到客厅里去，“是我爸爸妈妈，你……之前应该有见过。”  
“嗯。”见了本田的父母，王耀很有礼貌的打了声招呼，“又见面了，伯父伯母。”  
……  
果然是这种态度，不冷不热却又带着疏离。  
果然还是不肯原谅……吗？

“既然是客人，那就一起吃完饭吧。”  
呼，还好，没有把自己直接撵出去。  
但是晚饭的气氛确实很尴尬。  
本田菊试图缓解气氛，却失败了。  
#自己的爸爸妈妈和自己的男朋友曾经好像发生过什么但自己失忆了该怎么办，在线等，急！#

不过接下来的几天，王耀的表现确实是……很神奇。  
早上起来就已经做好了早餐，还是各自喜欢的口味。  
出门在外以本田父母的想法为重，私下里把本田菊宠到了一个新高度。  
总之就是很有违和感。

“那个……耀君，说真的，这样子……有点…呃……”  
这个该怎么开口呢，总不能直白的说“请正常一点”这样的话吧？  
“抱歉，但……我愧对于伯父伯母。”  
“之前是发生了什么吗？”  
“菊，你先告诉我，你的记忆，恢复的怎么样了？”  
“……零零散散的，但基本上都恢复完全了，除了……”  
“除了车祸相关的，对吗？”

“菊，你会一直相信我吗？”

【R】Reason 理由  
“当然。”  
“我想，相信耀君，应该不需要什么理由吧！”

王耀突然抱住了本田菊，将头埋在他颈肩。  
过了许久之后，才低声说了一句，“谢谢”。  
“伯母今天约了我去咖啡厅叙叙旧，会谈到一些往事，与你有关，要一起去吗？”  
“如果可以的话，那就一起去吧。”

“你来了，坐吧。想喝点什么吗？”  
“随便什么都可以，伯母。”  
“那就两杯拿铁，一杯卡布基诺吧，卡布基诺是给你的。”  
“谢谢伯母。”

一种诡异的气氛渐渐弥漫开。  
喝了几口咖啡，本田母亲开口了。  
“王，你现在是菊的男朋友？”  
“是的，伯母。”  
“菊的记忆在你的帮助下渐渐的恢复了？”  
“是的，伯母。”  
“好，这点我要谢谢你。”  
“不必这样，伯母。”

“王，你可不可以和我们讲实话？！”  
“伯母，我从来没有骗过你，我没想害小菊，我是喜欢他的爱他的我怎么可能忍心伤害他呢？”  
“那为什么那块怀表实在菊的手上！！！”  
怀表？难道就是那块，王耀送他的怀表？  
“是……我送的。”  
“你知不知道那块怀表，代表了那帮子人要追杀的目标？”  
“……知道。”  
“原本躺在病床上的，应该是你啊！王！”  
“……是，菊替我遭罪了。”

追杀？目标？遭罪？  
这都是些，什么和什么啊……  
“母亲……”“菊你别插嘴。”  
“王我问你，你爱菊吗？”  
“当然，我爱他。”  
“理由呢？爱菊的理由是什么？”

“爱上菊，没什么理由。”  
“就是爱他，单纯的爱他。”  
“所以伯母，相信我。我绝对没有说任何一句谎话，我也不想要菊受伤，真的。”  
“听我讲一个故事，可以吗？”

【S】Story 故事  
王耀讲述了一个故事。

J是J国人，随着父母来到C国游玩，这也是一切的开始。  
J被拐走了。  
其实和他一样，也有好多外国孩子被拐走，只是J后来溜了出来。他拼尽全力的跑，就算天黑了也还在跑。他怕被那帮子人追上。  
可是J毕竟只是个5岁的孩子，能跑多远呢？不一会就累了，跑不动了。  
他最后倒在了一片黑暗中。

醒来的时候，他就在C的家中了。  
后来的日子里，C和C的家人们将J当作是亲生的一样看待，生活状态并没有什么不同，并且由于C会说J国的语言，于是J从一开始的担忧害怕，渐渐的变成放心轻松。  
而且他和C的关系，渐渐的不再是“哥哥”和“弟弟”这么简单了。

C的父亲是在警局工作的，而J涉及到的案件便是现在狙击的，后来经过顺藤摸瓜以及多方努力，那个团体被捕获了。C的母亲则一直负责寻找J的家庭，最终在J15岁那年，联系到了他的生父生母。

原本一切都应该按照既定的顺序发展下去的。

在J要和自己的父母回J国的前一个星期，C收到了一张血书：你死定了。血书的背面是一个怀表，样子看起来应是他自己的怀表。  
J对C说，这可能是谁的玩笑吧，再说了，这个怀表不是已经送给我了吗？  
当时的J和C，都没有把这件事放在心上。

出发的前一天晚上，C和他的两个弟弟一个妹妹带着J出去，本来是想带他再去看看有什么需要带去J国的小礼品之类的。  
途中C的弟弟妹妹故意走开，想给C和J制造独处的机会。可是就是在这段时间里，发生了一场悲剧。  
当年的那些人，来报复了，目标，就是拿着怀表的C。但此时的怀表已经在J的手上了。

“再后来，就是伯母您给我的那张死亡证明书了。”  
嘶……头开始有些慢慢的疼了起来，仿佛有什么渐渐的在进入脑子里。  
关于车祸那一段的记忆，开始慢慢变得明晰了起来。  
“抱歉……之前我太激动了，毕竟这是事关菊的大事，我没法做到平静。”  
“我也是的，伯母。”  
糟糕，好像头疼的越来越厉害了，母亲和耀君在讲些什么也听不太清了……

“其实这么多年下来，我也能理解你一点了。”  
“谢谢伯母的理解。”  
“不过菊是我的宝贝儿子，我还没能好好宠他几年呢！你……我再考虑考虑。”  
“……伯母……”  
“好了，我们先回家吧，菊，我们走了。”  
“菊？”  
……

“菊！”

【T】Truth 真相  
眼前是一片黑暗。  
我是谁？这里是哪里？我要做什么？

试着向前走了一步，脚下的台阶便亮了起来，手中的瓶子里凭空多出来了一颗小星星。  
与此同时，脑子里闪过一条讯息：我叫本田菊。  
每走一步，就能恢复一点记忆，瓶子中的星星便多上一颗，周遭逐渐变得明亮、清晰。

车祸。  
他经历了一场车祸。  
因为王耀，他经历了一场车祸。  
因为爱着王耀，他经历了一场车祸。  
因为自己和王耀的“缘”，结的好深好深。

可感觉还缺了点什么。  
他失忆了。  
为何却固执的想要去C国、去HT大学，认为自己可以找到自己一直牵挂着的人？  
一定有什么遗漏了……

“一定有什么遗漏了……”病房外，林晓梅思索着。  
到底是什么东西给遗漏了呢？  
“晓梅，那份信你带过来了吗？”  
“什么信？”面对王濠镜的问题，林晓梅一时有些不知所措，“哪有信？”  
“就是你给我们看过的那封本田菊写的信啊，仓库里找到那个，我好像记得你随手丢在哪个包里里吧……”  
“！我看看！”保佑那份信就在这里啊喂！！！  
不一会，林晓梅从包中抽出一封纸，激动地站了起来。  
“希望可以起到效果吧！”

本田菊漫无目的地走着，他也不知道究竟遗漏的东西是什么。  
旁边起了些雾，有些地方变得模糊，真实感愈发薄弱。  
到底，我在这里要干什么？  
我在执着于什么？  
我，要不要再坚持下去……  
等等，那里，好像多出了一封信。

“信？”  
“嗯，字迹是本田哥哥的。而且……这本来就是给你的。”

亲爱的耀君：  
在下留给您的谜题，很简单吧！  
这些年感谢您和您的家人对在下的照顾，谢谢叔叔阿姨，谢谢晓梅酱，嘉龙君，濠镜君，以及您，耀君。  
……  
记得耀君和在下说过，您已经拿到HT大学的录取通知书了，那里有一处花园，到了四月樱花开得正烂漫。不知道是哪个充满浪漫细胞的学长购置了一台钢琴放在了花园里，总之这处花园里总会充满钢琴声，如果幸运的话，还可以听到各式各样的合奏。  
更幸运的话，还可以在这里，找到自己命中注定的另一半。  
耀君，在下一定会来到HT大学，来到这个花园。到时候，樱花一定开的烂漫，在下弹钢琴，耀君拉小提琴，奏一首《光るなら》可好？  
耀君，我怕黑，可只要是与您在一起，每一个夜晚都很美好。  
耀君，您可知，月色真的很美呢。  
本田菊

“耀君……”  
“今晚，月色真美。”

【U】Unusual 特别的  
本田菊依旧没有醒来。

病房内，还是回归了寂静。  
“大哥……”  
“……”  
“那时候的本田哥哥，最喜欢的童话，是《睡美人》吧……”  
“……”  
“那大哥，我就先不打扰你了。”

病房门打开又关上，王耀呆坐在椅子上，看向窗外互相追逐的两只蝴蝶。  
睡美人……吗？  
“试试看吧……”  
王耀起身，走近了本田菊，俯下身，盯着本田菊看了一会。  
“我亲爱的公主……”  
脸愈发的靠近。  
“请你，醒过来吧……”

那是一个很长的吻。  
长到王耀自己也不知道过了多久。  
菊，你不是说月色很美吗？  
我答应你，以后我要和你一起看每一晚的月色。  
我答应你，与你再奏一首《光るなら》。  
我爱你，菊。  
我爱你。  
所以菊，能不能醒来呢？

“……唔…”  
“菊？！”  
“……耀君…”  
王耀愣了一下，随即反应过来，慌忙跑向门外，“医生！！！菊他醒了！！！”

检查过后，医生说已无大碍，只需要休息一会便可以了。王耀这才放下心来。  
“那个，耀君……”  
“怎么了菊？是要喝水还是要什么？我去帮你……”  
“不用了耀君……我，我……”  
“……？”  
“我是想要，感谢您的！！！”

如果不是耀君，我可能就会迷失在记忆、或者说是梦魇中，再也出不来。  
如果不是耀君读了那一封信，让我在“那个世界里”找到了迷失的方向，我可能永远无法感受到这份完整的爱。

“耀君，请您听我说。”  
“从被您带回家的那一刻，我就明白，您对我而言是特别的。”  
“其实您一次次的救了我，真的很感激您。所以……”  
所以什么，难不成那种经典狗血剧里的分别场景，要上演了吗？！  
“所以，从今往后，请让在下一直陪伴在耀君身边，成为耀君最特别的存在吧！”

是一阵寂静。  
……  
“当然，菊。”  
“你我都是彼此最特别的存在。”  
“我的爱人。”

“诶诶，怎么样，成了吗？”  
“当然喽，走吧，我们回去他们。”  
“诶，诶？晓梅你没有什么想说的吗？比如土味情话什么的……”  
“当然没有！！！”  
当然有。  
王耀和本田菊对于彼此来说一直都是特别的存在，他们之间的缘，早就结下。

因为这个包，装着本田菊信的包，就是王耀照直觉挑的啊。

【V】View 风景  
在征得父母和医生的同意后，本田菊终于能到外面去撒欢了……不，是看风景。  
毕竟也算大病初愈，总不可能去玩什么过山车的吧。  
好在J国适合看风景的地方也很多，本田菊倒也没那么闷。

本田菊带着王耀去了岚山。  
岚山确实是一块极为静谧的地方，有竹林、有鸟，他们去的又早，一时间王耀联想到了一首诗。  
《题破山寺后禅院》。  
“清晨入古寺，初日照高林。   
曲径通幽处，禅房花木深。   
山光悦鸟性，潭影空人心。   
万籁此都寂，但余钟磬音。 ”  
王耀诧异的看向本田菊，他方才并没有把诗名说出来，怎会……  
本田菊也没先解答，只是拉起王耀的手，走进竹林深处。

“你怎么对这一带这么熟悉？”  
“以前觉得空虚的时候，就会来到这里，然后来的次数多了，就摸索出了这么一条路。”  
那时候的本田菊，因为记忆的确实，总会有一种空虚感。无力之时，他常常跑到外面，任由自己走到随便什么地方。  
有一次便走到了岚山。  
“当时顺着旅游路线走，看到这片竹林就没由来的念出了《题破山寺后禅院》这首诗，说来也巧，旁边走过一对C国夫妇，听到后便告诉在下这首诗的名字，还问在下是在哪里学的中文、学的这首诗呢。”  
“那你是怎么回答的？”  
“在下……噗，耀君你先保证不会打在下。”  
“？？？”  
“在下当时说，‘因为哥哥总是把”钟磬音“的”磬“字写错，所以这首诗就记得特别牢固呢！’”  
“菊！你！……”

但确实就是下意识的举动。  
下意识的觉得自己在C国住过，下意识的认为自己有个哥哥。  
就连诗和文C国语也是下意识说出来的。

“呐，耀君，晚饭就去那对夫妇开的饭馆吃吧！”  
“诶你和他们还有联系啊……听起来很不错的样子，但我怎么感觉你……有点不太自然emmm……”  
“欸？！有，有吗，那肯定是耀君看错了哈哈哈……”

但是本田菊没有告诉王耀，其实，在他眼里，多了记忆和他的那个“岚山”：  
风景甚是美丽。

【W】Watch 怀表  
“欢迎光临——是小菊啊，好久不见，还带了客人吗？”  
“噗，柳姨您好好看看这位是谁……”  
“嗯？”  
被称为“柳姨”的那位店长探过头来打量王耀，王耀看清楚她的脸后立马转身。  
他总算知道前面本田菊笑成那样是什么原因了。  
这不是他的初中老师吗？？！！！那位一直揪着自己错别字的语文老师啊！！！  
“是你哥哥吗？好像很害羞的样子呢！”  
“emmm或者说是男朋友吧！”本田菊硬把王耀转了过来，对着柳店长，“耀君你别害羞了啦！”  
本田菊你个小兔崽子！！！“柳……柳老师好……”  
“呃……王，王耀？！”  
“柳老师您还记得我啊哈哈……”  
“一想到你当时那个错别字就想起来了。”  
呵呵呵呵……终于明白何为尴尬而不失礼貌地笑容了。  
“不过真没想到啊，你和小菊竟然走到了一起……”看到王耀略微担忧的目光，柳店长就明白了王耀在担心什么，“祝你们幸福。吃点什么？还是说按老规矩来？”  
“就按照老规矩吧，麻烦柳姨了。”

“不得不说这么多年过去了，柳老师他们一家的菜还是那么好吃！”初中经常去蹭饭的王耀发出如此感慨。  
“比以前做的更好吃了呢！”在J国时每周都要来吃一顿饭的本田菊发出如此感慨。  
“话说回来，菊……你当时要留给我的谜题是什么？”  
“信里提到的吗？就是当年耀君将在下领回家时在下捧在怀里的那个瓶子。”  
“怪不得说是很简单呢……啊对了菊，怀表你带着吗？”  
“当然，一直随身携带着。”本田菊从包中掏出怀表，递给王耀。王耀狡猾的笑了笑，背向本田菊不知在搞什么小动作。  
过了一会后，王耀将怀表递还给本田菊，说到，“我呢，也在这怀表上动了一点小手脚，算是布置个谜题吧，不过呢……”  
谜题？本田菊仔细看了看，却并没有发现有什么异常之处。  
“等圣诞节那天我来解开谜题吧。”

【X】Xmas 圣诞节  
冬天很快就到了，转眼就是12月25日、圣诞节了。  
今年的圣诞节正逢周末，本田菊便想着与王耀商量商量怎么过，却没料到林晓梅早就帮他们规划好了。  
“……你们看啊，现在去游乐园也是一个不错的选择……”林晓梅在王耀和本田菊面前放了两份旅游攻略，一脸姨母笑期待。  
林晓梅做的攻略很详细也很合理，王耀和本田菊很快就给出了回复，“那就去游乐园吧！”  
“好的。”林晓梅收走攻略，拿出五张门票，“大家都准备一下吧，半小时后出发！”  
“衣服已经换好了！！”“好的！！！”林晓梅抽出其中两张票给王耀，“大哥你拿好了，半小时后咱就出发！！”  
……敢情你们早就计划好不去也不行是吧？！！

但不得不说是真的刺激啊！  
一进游乐场，本田菊和王耀就直奔过山车去，还大声嚷嚷着一定要玩上三遍才过瘾。  
虽然被林晓梅以时间原因无情拒绝只允许玩一次。  
但是——  
“啊——飞天魔椅是真的好玩啊——”  
“呦西！朝跳楼机出发！！！”  
这就是三岁小孩吧喂！！！

“大哥大哥，算我求你了，别玩这些了行吗我都快吐了！”林·晕乎乎·晓·装可怜·梅开始抱怨，她指了指不远处的摩天轮，“你和本田哥哥去做摩天轮吧，那个一圈要好久时间，正好让我缓缓。”  
“诶……晓梅酱没事吧，抱歉之前没发现……”  
“害，没事，缓缓就好了，让嘉龙和濠镜陪我就行了，你们快去吧。”  
林晓梅向王嘉龙和王濠镜使了个眼色，两人收到后便一人一个将王耀和本田菊推上了摩天轮。  
“晓梅，我看你也没怎么晕啊……”  
“晕是有点晕，不过没那么严重。”林晓梅望着本田菊和王耀的背影，喃喃道，“恋爱套路罢了。”

“菊，怀表……给我一下。”  
“啊好的……给。”  
怀表还是老样子呢……不过照片中的少年显得十分青涩。  
“其实这个照片，是可以取下来的哟。”王耀将照片取下，露出了里面空心的部分——  
其中，静静的躺着一个被静心雕琢的小物件。  
本田菊取出那个小物件，那是一把小小的龙型的锁，锁上刻着“菊”与“耀”两个字，锁里的钥匙这是鹤型，上面载着两个花，不难看出一朵是牡丹，一朵是樱花。  
“耀君……”  
“嘘——听我说。”

关于摩天轮有一个传说，一起做摩天轮的恋人最终会以分手告终。但是：  
“摩天轮的顶端，很快就要到了哦！”

这不是王耀和本田菊的第一个吻，但是是至今为止最大胆最热烈的一个吻。  
仿佛要将自己的灵魂通过这个吻刻进彼此的身体中。  
他们就如同那把锁一样，这一生都将锁在一起，不分彼此。  
王耀和本田菊，就是彼此的中心。

这是一个关于摩天轮的传说，一起坐摩天轮的恋人最终会以分手告终，但当摩天轮达到最高点时，如果与恋人亲吻，就会永远一直走下去。  
永远。

【Y】Youthful 青春的  
“本田，你的谱子。”  
“多谢了。”

这是HT大学的传统之一，每一届大四学生在第二学期学期末时会办上一场属于他们自己的，青春纪念会。  
而本田菊，便是乐队中的钢琴手。  
本田菊很享受在舞台上表演的感觉，无论是个人演奏也好，还是与搭档、或者整个乐队合奏也好，只要能通过音乐将情感传达到，那就是在舞台上得到的最大的快乐和幸福了。

“安可！安可！——”  
每年都是这样呢，在最后一个演出后总会有很多人喊着要“安可”的，不过也不是年年都有的。  
所以今年，可能得要说一声抱歉了……  
“菊，你现在后台等等，过会有个活动要你参加。”指挥留住本田菊，“那个活动你应该会很喜欢的。”  
“啊，好……”本田菊在后台找到一张空椅，坐下歇息。台上的灯光渐渐暗了下来，台下的声音也渐渐趋于平静。  
正当本田菊在脑内思考“是不是要参加什么采访之类的要不要准备什么客套话之类”的问题时，台下的声音突然嘈杂起来，有些女生甚至直接大叫了起来。  
舞台已被重新布局好，聚光灯“啪——”地一声打开，本田菊这才看清舞台上的布局。  
聚光灯下站着一个人，那是……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊是王耀学长！！！”  
“有生之年看到王耀学长啊啊啊啊！！！”  
耀，耀君？怎么会出现在这里？！

“请大家安静一下——”  
“就是像大家所想的那样，现在是安可哟！”  
“不过在安可开始前，我有些话想说。”  
“很多人都有看过《四月是你的谎言》这部番吧，有马公生和宫园薰，钢琴和小提琴。我记得在我大三的时候，在学校花园的音乐角和一位钢琴手合奏了《四谎》的op，还被称之为是三次元的有马公生和宫园薰了呢。”  
灯又亮了一点，舞台的整体布局已经清晰的呈现出来了。  
“现在请大家看看舞台，小提琴和小提琴手已就位，钢琴也已经放好了，那么……”王耀看向了后台，笑道，“我的钢琴手，准备什么时候上台，与我合奏一首《光るなら》呢？”  
本田菊还在蒙圈的状态中，指挥将他拉起来，带到幕布位置轻轻的推了一把，“去吧，本田，这是属于你和老王的活动。”  
属于他，和王耀的活动……

“在下来了，小提琴手。”属于我的小提琴手，你好，我来了。

多年之后，再忆起这次的演出，王耀和本田菊如此回答到：  
“四月有谎言，但不是所有的四月都是谎言，四月还藏着我们之间……”  
“最真的爱。”

【Z】Zenith 顶点  
“哈……哈……耀君您慢点……”  
“？再慢点的话可就要来不及了哟！”  
“啊……在下真的没体力了啦……”  
“……”

“你明明比我年轻欸，怎么爬个山你就累成这样啊。”  
“是耀君精力太充沛了啦！！！大早上的把在下从床上挖起来不说，还走的这么快，在下现在可真是又困又累啊喂！！！”  
王耀看着“老爷爷”菊，一字一顿道：“回、家、后、要、增、加、运、动、量！”  
“恕在下拒绝！！！”

噗。  
这样的本田菊，真是看一次就觉得可爱一次呢！  
王耀牵起本田菊的手，鼓励说，“我拉着你一起走，旅游攻略上日出的图片很漂亮很漂亮！你难道不想亲眼看看吗？”  
“……那在下就尽量打起精神，和耀君一起走到山顶！”  
“那就走了！！！”

站在山顶上看日出确实和平时不太一样。  
站在山顶时，离天空是那么的近，仿佛一伸手就可以触碰到太阳一般。  
“耀君你说，到了夜晚的时候，月亮是不是也会像这样漂亮呢？”本田菊伸出手，指向那缓缓升起的太阳。  
“应该也很漂亮吧……不如晚上再来看看？”  
“欸？？！！！”

“呐，耀君，你知道吗？你就像我的太阳一般，在我心中的最高点哦！”  
“你不是最喜欢月亮吗？我果然不是你最重要的吧！”  
“……耀君，在下这是应景。”

后来，本田菊想将他与王耀之间的故事用26个词串联起来。  
【A】April 四月  
【B】Band 乐队  
【C】Cat 猫  
【D】Darkness 黑暗  
【E】Empty 空的  
【F】Flower 花  
【G】Graveyard 墓地  
【H】Hospital 医院  
【I】I 我  
【J】Journey 旅行  
【K】Kiss 吻  
【L】Letter 信  
【M】Memory 记忆  
【N】Natural 自然的  
【O】Ordinary 普通的  
【P】Present 礼物  
【Q】Question 疑问  
【R】Reason 理由  
【S】Story 故事  
【T】Truth 真相  
【U】Unusual 特别的  
【V】View 风景  
【W】Watch 怀表  
【X】Xmas 圣诞节  
【Y】Youthful 青春的  
“Z……那个单词比较合适呢？”  
他想起了那天的日出。  
事实上，在山顶时他没有和王耀说，无论是太阳也好，还是月亮也好，他们都是彼此之间最重要的人，彼此心中的最高点。  
不过，这话不说彼此也都知道。  
“那就用zenith好了。”  
【Z】Zenith 顶点

笔止住，但故事还会继续。

FIN.


End file.
